


Scamander家的画框墙

by verderblich



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verderblich/pseuds/verderblich
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 4





	Scamander家的画框墙

01

Newton Scamander先生逝世于2026年，死后他的家人根据他生前的最后一张照片，加上一缕记忆，制成画框挂到了Scamander家的画框墙上，旁边紧邻着Theseus Scamander的画框。当Newt的家人结结实实将那副画框钉到了墙上之后，里面胡子花白，姿势端庄的老人大喘出气，扶着自己的拐杖剧烈地咳嗽了起来。

“咳咳......咳咳......现在的孩子太不体谅老人家了......”老年Newt拍着自己的胸脯，埋怨着；他颤颤巍巍地靠着相框边缘坐了下来，揉着自己的腰和腿，“将我钉到墙上的时候手都不稳一些，晃得我头晕。”

“怎么？Newt Scamander没有当年追着默然者满纽约跑得风范了？”还是青年的Theseus突然从Newt的画框里探出头来，他用着评估的眼神上下打量着Newt，“我还以为他们会把你做得年轻一点。”

“这里面装得是智慧，是阅历。”老年Newt捋捋自己花白的头发，毫不犹豫地呛了回去。他在自己乱糟糟的，疯长地胡子中摸索了一番，抽出来的时候手里面提了一个迷你版的手提箱。

“你看——”Newt从箱子里拿出一个平板的黑色金属，金属的表面亮了起来，上面是护树罗锅的照片；手指在那个巴掌大的金属上摁了几下，一阵空灵的女声从金属里面传了出来，咿咿呀呀地唱起柔和的乐曲。“麻瓜们的新玩意儿——智能手机！”他向青年Theseus炫耀式地晃了几下，脸上挤在一起的皱纹里满满地都是得意，并满意得看见青年Theseus不满地挑起了眉，“你见过吗？你有吗？你没有！”

“不过是麻瓜的玩意儿......”

两个人的谈话被箱子里窸窸窣窣的动静打断了。一只嗅嗅幼崽从里面钻了出来，鼻翼翕动，黑豆豆似的眼睛向四周看了一圈，眼睛自动就瞄准了青年Theseus袖子上的绿宝石袖扣。

“什么人会把嗅嗅带到画框里？”青年Theseus瞪圆了眼睛，瞬间警觉起来，身体稍微向画框外退去，将两颗袖扣摘下来攥在手心里。“你——别——想！”他哀嚎道，“这是我这个画像仅剩不多的财产了！Theseus生前柜子里的定制西装，里面各种样式的领带皮鞋胸针怀表，我一个都没有！就穿着这身过时的衣服傻不兮兮地在这堵墙上挂了十年！”

嗅嗅在这个时候终于忍不住珍宝对它的诱惑，冲着Theseus的手猛扑过来。青年Theseus一个转身，轻盈地跳回自己的画框，留下嗅嗅狠狠地撞上了画框的边缘，颓唐地滑了下来。

”别生气，Theseus，“老年Newt将沮丧地捂着自己脑袋的嗅嗅重新收回箱子里，“体谅一下就想留一只宠物在身边的老年人的心情吧，你看，我给你也带了些东西。”

他从箱子里掏出了两套风衣和几本巫师时尚杂志，扶着拐杖走到Theseus的画框里面，递给了他。

“Newton Scamander生前应当是常常听到你关于自己着装的抱怨——这是他留在遗嘱里面的。‘请在我死后给我做一副画框，摆在我哥哥Theseus Scamander画框的旁边，顺便副上一个小的手提箱，里面装上一步麻瓜智能手机，一只嗅嗅，两套最近流行的风衣和巫师时尚杂志——风衣样式的图纸在这封遗书的底下。Theseus的画像整天在我耳边念念叨叨，我不想我死了之后我的画像也受到同样的骚扰。’”

青年Theseus抚摸着风衣上精致的纽扣出了一会儿神，然后默默换上了他的新风衣。那件风衣将他流畅的腰线衬托得极好，显得Theseus整个人（整张画？）笔挺而英气。Theseus在一副以闺房为背景油画中找到了梳妆台的镜子，对着镜子左看右看，最终笑着开口了。

“选得不错，Newt他这么多年终于配养出来一点时尚细胞。要是他还在这里，我一定夸夸他。”

——TBC——


End file.
